


See you later

by Yumia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukurodani Akademy, Graduation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumia/pseuds/Yumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl wakes up at a place she seems not to know. What had happened and why is she there? Everything becomes even weirder when she sees two men she knows too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you later

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really wanted to make this longer but somehow it ended up this short. Hope you like it anyway :) Thanks to my lovely beta-reader.

It was a nice, sunny day when a girl, who was lying on the grass, opened her eyes. Her hands on the ground she wanted to stand up, but her legs wouldn’t move so she ended up sitting. At first all she did was looking around and figuring out where exactly she was. There were only two things she knew for sure about this place: First, she was lying next to a track field, so this was probably a school.

Second, as she caught sight of a girl walking around she was wearing a very familiar uniform. In fact it was the same as hers so this had to be her school.

She decided that it would be best to find out why exactly she woke up there when she was talking with her parents just a minute ago. And now that she thought about it she couldn’t even remember what they had been talking about. Suddenly she felt a shiver running through her right arm. She rolled up part of the grey uniform and saw the four numbers, reading 57:58, she had already discovered this morning. But something was different. As she looked again she noticed that they changed. At least the last number did. 7, 6, 5, 4…

It didn’t take her long to realise that this was a countdown and she really didn’t want to know what would happen when it read 00:00. So she walked around hoping to find the reason why she was here, but everything seemed to be normal until she reached one of the gyms. During the time she just had walked around she had already noticed little things that confused her. A teacher was talking to some students and they seemed to know him, even though she didn’t. The old fence, which had been repaired last year, was as broken as it had been before, and the most suspicious thing was that no one seemed to know her nor her friends, as she asked a girl about them.

Thinking about this whole situation she didn’t notice that she walked to the back of one of the gyms, but a voice got her attention. “What did you wanted to tell me, Bokuto-san?” 

It was a very familiar voice, but she couldn’t quite recall where she had heard it before, since her mind hadn’t been clear since she woke up. But she always had been a curious child so she sneaked to the corner to get a glimpse of the voice’s owner. She froze in motion as she heard what the other man said. “I wanted to do this before I graduate, so would you please listen to me Akaashi?” His voice was familiar too, even though she didn’t know the name Bokuto but what really shocked her was how he called the other. Akaashi. It was _her_ last name. Now the curiosity won over the carefulness and she peaked around the corner. When she realised who was standing there her heart skipped a beat and she didn’t believe her own eyes. “I really like you! Will you go out with me?” 

Out of surprise about what was happening right now she stepped forward. Unfortunately she was heard and nearly immediately two pairs of eyes were staring at her and she had only one instinct. Run.

Out of breath she looked behind. When she noticed that no one was there she dared to take a break. While she had been running suddenly all the things she had learned this morning came back to her mind. She could time travel. A skill she had since she was born, but obviously she couldn’t control it yet. The numbers on her arm show the time she has left in this time and she always would land in a time she doesn’t exist. But the most important thing about time traveling was:  she had to have a point she wants to visit and today was such a day.

Looking on her arm she frowned. Only five minutes left. Deciding that it would be the best to just wait until the time was up she sat down on a bank near her. How could she have been so dumb and get caught? On top of that it absolutely _had_ to be these two who saw her! Could it be that this was the reason why… “Who are you?”

The voice of a man brought her back to reality and she looked up. It was the raven from before. She didn’t know what to do since she could change the past if she said something wrong. After she didn’t answer he spoke again, “I’ve never seen you before, but you’re wearing the Fukurodani uniform so you must go to this school, am I right?” 

She nodded. “Then why won’t you tell me your name? Since you overheard us you at a very private conversation you answer me this one question, right?”

Her body started glowing and as she got to look at the time only a few seconds were left. Should she tell him? “W…What is happening? Are you okay?” 

She could hear the panic in his voice as he tried to grab her but his hand just slid through her as if she was air. She was disappearing. Not thinking about the consequences this could cause she smiled and said with a low voice, “Misaki. Akaashi Misaki. See you later, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you expect her to be the (adopted) daughter of our beloved two dorks? Please tell me since I'm curious :3


End file.
